The Infinite Realities of Jaune Arc (Deleted Scenes)
by Genital WarThunder
Summary: These are some scenes I started for the Infinite Realities but either lost interest or found something better to go with. I figure you guys will enjoy them.


**The following is a fan based parody**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions**

 **Please support the official release.**

"Wait so what's going on?" Ruby asked.

" **I don't really have a good excuse for this," WarThunder blew a raspberry, "But these are some scenes that either I couldn't work in, or didn't have anything to do with the one I chose, or I thought about them after I'd already made the others…so, yeah."**

"So," Pyrrha started, "These are deleted scenes?"

" **I hadn't thought about that," WarThunder smiled, "Yes, these are deleted scenes! Enjoy!"**

"This'll be interesting," Ironwood leaned back in his chair.

"One word for it," Glynda sighed.

 **The scene opened in the frozen city of Mantel. It was Jaune and Roman in an elevator descending a giant wall of ice. Jaune was wearing black leathers, a black fur cloak, and a scar fresh on his face.**

" **Who came to your aid?" Roman chastised, "Taiyang! Now he needs you!"**

" **We don't have enough men to make any difference," Jaune sighed.**

" **The animals will make the difference!" Roman yelled.**

Everyone heard the low growls from the Faunus in the room. They'd heard the insults before from people like Roman. They can handle petty racism, but being used for cannon fodder was something over the line.

" **The animals won't fight for Taiyang!" Jaune yelled, "I told him that before he left!"**

" **You saved their bloody lives! If they want to live with in the kingdoms behind our walls, they should fight for the bloody thing!"**

" **It's not their fight!" Jaune yelled.**

"What fight?" Yang asked.

"Whatever fight your father is fighting," Blake answered.

 **The doors to the castle opened, and Raven was seen riding in. Both of Jaune and Roman's faces shifted as they went up to greet her.**

" **Taiyang?" Jaune asked only receiving a partial glance from Raven.**

 **Roman stepped in front of her and pushed her back with one hand, "Ruby? The Princess?"**

Roman snickered at the comment, "Little Red a princess?"

"I'm a princess?" Ruby's face lit up, "Cool!"

"I don't think that's a good thing right now…" Pyrrha pointed to the screen.

 **Raven looked up at Roman, and he nearly died on the spot. He stepped aside while his whole body shook. Jaune was at his desk looking over some field reports. He tossed the one he was currently holding and opened another one. He cast that one aside just the same. He sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing his forehead.**

" **General," Weiss rushed into the room.**

"At his age?" Ironwood was shocked, "That's impressive."

"This world must seriously lack in standards," Winter scoffed.

"Oh screw you!" Nora threw her popcorn at Winter, "Our leader can run circles around you!"

"Nora," Ren turned her back to the movie, "Let's not upset the specialist right now."

" **It's one of the animals you brought back. He says he knows your Uncle, he says he's still alive."**

" **Are you sure he's talking about my uncle?" Jaune's chair fell on its back the moment he stood up.**

" **He said he was first ranger," Weiss nodded. Jaune began walking out, "Said he knows where to find him!"**

 **Jaune and Weiss stepped out into the moonlight filled courtyard where Ironwood was waiting for him.**

" **He says he last saw your uncle at Hardhome the last full moon," Ironwood began walking with Jaune.**

" **Could be lying," Jaune put on his gloves.**

" **Could be," Ironwood nodded, "There are ways to find out."**

" **Where is he?" Jaune asked.**

" **Over there," Ironwood pointed to a group of soldiers gathered around a lamppost. Jaune made his way through the crowd to the post. Only there was a sign simply labeled: "Traitor."**

"Look away children," Ozpin warned, but he knew for a fact no one was going to listen.

 **Jaune turned around, when Ironwood stepped up and drove a knife into Jaune's chest.**

Every child in the audience screamed. Ruby curled her legs into her chair hoping her knees would block the sight. Weiss was not Jaune's number one fan, but she didn't want him to die. Blake and the other Faunus quickly put the pieces together. Jaune helped the Faunus, and the humans clearly didn't like it. Yang was more concerned with Ruby, what was going to happen with her?

Ren and Nora never had much traveling the road. Coming to Beacon was the first time they'd ever had a real bed. Jaune was their friend, no, he was family, and they could only helplessly watch their brother being murdered. The man that stole her heart, who gave her any sort of normalcy, the man she loved, was being murdered right in front of her. No amount of fame, or training could save him, she could only watch and wail.

" **For Atlas." He whispered withdrawing his blade.**

 **Winter stepped up next, "For Atlas," she decreed swiftly stabbing and withdrawing her blade then stepping aside for the next person.**

Everyone looked at Winter, even Weiss. The betrayal in her own sister's eyes as she watched a version of herself murder an innocent boy.

 **The crowd all took turns stabbing Jaune. He looked around before finally falling to his knees. The crowd separated while Weiss stepped through. He looked up at her with wide eyes, if the knives hadn't already stabbed his heart, Weiss standing there did.**

"Don't do it Weiss," Yang whispered.

"I don't wanna do it," Weiss rocked in her seat clutching her armrests, "Don't make me do it. Don't make me kill Jaune!"

" **Weiss?" Jaune whispered.**

 **Weiss quickly stabbed him in the chest and withdrew her blade, "For Atlas."**

 **Jaune fell on his back and the crowd dispersed. A wolf's howling echoed through the theater while Jaune's blood pooled around him. A white wolf in the keenel was trying to escape. The screen went black signaling the end of the scene.**

…

 **Jaune was in the great hall of Beacon, he was standing at the table at the end of the hall. He grazed the chair with his hand and Raven joined him by his side.**

" **When there were feasts," Jaune began, "My family would sit up here and I'd sit down there." He pointed to the opposite end of the hall.**

"Why would be sit all the way over there?" Ruby wiped her eyes seeing Jaune alive again.

"He didn't think himself worthy to sit with his family," Weiss shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"HE didn't think he was worthy?" Winter asked, "Or someone else didn't think he was worthy?"

" **Could've been worse Jaune Arc," Raven commented, "You had a family. You had feasts."**

" **Aye you're right," Jaune smiled, "I was luckier than most."**

 **Roman came storming in, his breathing was labored and he tossed a burnt hood to Raven. She caught it and with horrified eyes she stared at it, then to Roman, then back to the umbrella.**

" **What is that?" Jaune asked.**

" **Tell him," Roman viciously growled. This wasn't his normal sarcastic attitude, this was a side no one had seen before.**

Given what he said earlier, Roman and Ruby were dreading what was about to happen. Cinder was curious to see what had happened to her to warrant such a reaction. While the others waited in silent horror for the truth to come out.

" **Tell him who it belonged to," the more Raven stalled, the angrier Roman got.**

" **The Princess Ruby," Raven sighed.**

" **Tell him what you did to her," Roman quickly demanded, "TELL HIM!" Roman's yell actually caused Raven to flinch.**

" **We burned her alive," Raven finally admitted.**

 **Jaune's face fell and matched Roman's. While Roman couldn't hold himself back and began crying. The room was silent for what seemed like an eternity.**

Neo was curling into Roman while he was stiff as a board. Neither of them wanted this scene to continue, but they wanted to know what happened next.

Ruby wanted to cry, but she'd seen her death before. It didn't make the news any less troubling, especially for her mother. Summer pulled Ruby close and didn't want to let her go.

" **Why?" Roman tearfully asked.**

" **The army was trapped, the horses were dying!" Raven yelled, "It was the only way!"**

" **You burned a little girl alive!" Roman screamed.**

" **I only do what my lord commands!" Raven defended.**

" **If your lord commands you to burn children, your lord is evil!" Roman snapped.**

 **Raven looked back at Roman, "We are standing here because of him, Jaune Arc is alive because the lord willed it."**

" **I loved that girl like she was my own!" Roman continued, "She was good, she was kind and you killed her!"**

" **So did her father," Raven stated, "So did her mother."**

All eyes were on Taiyang and Summer at the moment. If a pin dropped it would probably shatter everyone's eardrums. What was more horrible was their own reactions, what world was this where they killed their own daughter?

"R-Ruby?" Summer began to cry.

"I know," Ruby hugged her mother. No matter the universe, Ruby knew her mother would never harm her.

" **Her own blood knew it was the only way!" Raven continued.**

" **The only way for what?" Roman asked, "They all died anyway!"**

" **You told everyone Taiyang he was the one, you had him believing it, all of them fooled! And you lied!"**

" **I didn't lie!" Raven quickly corrected, "I was wrong."**

" **Aye," Roman sighed, "You were wrong, how many died because you were wrong? I ask your leave to execute this woman for murder?" he turned to Jaune, "She admits to the crime."**

"He's been silent the whole time," Qrow watched with interest, "What do you think he'll do?"

"Kill her," Yang's eyes flashed red, "She killed Ruby for nothing."

"Jaune wouldn't kill her," Ren reasoned, "He's not the kind of person to randomly kill someone."

"But it's not random!" Yang yelled, "She admitted to burning Ruby alive!"

"It's heartbreaking seeing your own daughter call for your head," Raven chuckled.

"The song remains the same," Yang sighed, "In every universe apparently, you're a shitty mom in all of them."

 **Raven looked at Jaune with eyes wider than dinner plates.**

" **Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Jaune asked immediately.**

 **Raven chuckled, of course he'd take Roman's side, "I've been ready to die for many years. If the lord was done with me so be it, but he's not. You've seen Night Queen Jaune Arc, you know the Great War is still to come, you know the army of the dead will be upon us soon and you know I can help you win that war."**

"He wouldn't," Roman surely hoped he wouldn't.

"Night Queen?" Qrow looked to Ozpin, "I haven't heard her be called that before."

 _Neither have I,_ Cinder thought to herself.

"No matter the cost," Pyrrha began, "Killing children is crossing a line that should never be crossed."

 **Jaune thought over everything Raven said. He stepped closer to her.**

" **Ride west today," Jaune told her, "If you return to Vale, I'll have you hanged as a murderer."**

"It's not killing," Roman shrugged.

"Jaune doesn't go back on his word," Ren added.

 **Roman stepped in front of Raven.**

" **If you ever come back this way," he growled with fresh tears in his eyes, "I will execute you myself." The screen faded to black soon after the words were spoken.**

"I think he should have killed her right there," Weiss spoke flatly.

"Weiss!" Winter scolded.

"What?!" Weiss jumped, "She burned Ruby alive for no reason!"

"There was a reason," Raven defended herself, "It just turned out to be the wrong reason."

" **This is where the whole I started this but didn't go anywhere with it comes into play," WarThunder's voice echoed before the screen lit up where a very alive Ruby was sitting at a table staring off into the distance.**

" **Ruben!" a cheerful voice called out.**

" **Hello Oscar," Ruby's monotone could break glass, "Sit down." She cleared off the table and Oscar set down the tray he was carrying, "Who's that for?" Ruby pointed at the pie, she didn't wait for an answer and just began tearing into the succulent crust.**

"Rude much?" Taiyang looked at his daughter.

"I know I taught you better table manners than that!" Summer snapped.

Ruby tried to run but both of her parents restrained her.

" **This is good," Ruby kept eating.**

" **You think so?" Oscar asked, "The secret is browning the butter before making the dough. Most people don't do that because it takes up too much time."**

" **I didn't do that," Ruby shook her head.**

" **You've been making pies?" Oscar asked.**

" **One or two," Ruby nodded.**

"Nora?" Ren looked at his partner, "What are you doing?"

"Taking notes for better pancakes!" She smiled at Ren.

Pyrrha giggled at her teammates actions.

" **I can't believe you're here!" Oscar cheered, "Did you meet the big lady?"**

" **Big Lady?" Ruby questioned.**

" **The Lady Knight?" Oscar clarified, "I figure she was a knight, cause she had armor on. She was looking for your sister, but I told her about you. Did she ever find you?"**

" **She found me," Ruby nodded.**

 **There was an awkward silence for a moment before Oscar decided, "What happened to you Ruben?"**

 **Ruby looked at him for a moment. She opened her mouth to tell him, but she changed her mind at the last minute, "Got any ale?"**

 **Oscar pointed at the jug on his tray. She poured herself a glass before drinking greedily from it. Oscar watched disappointedly.**

"This version of you is rather rude," Winter shook her head at the screen.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Qrow looked down at his neice, "But I agree with the Ice-Queen."

Taiyang and Summer just stared at their daughter's lack of manners. Only making Ruby dissolve into a little puddle of sadness.

" **Where you headed?" Oscar asked.**

" **Mistral," Ruby quickly answered.**

" **Why?" Oscar asked just as quickly as she answered.**

" **Hear Raven's Queen now," Ruby answered with speed once again.**

" **Heard she blew up the CCT," Oscar shrugged, "That must have been something to see, BOOM." Ruby hummed in response. "I can't believe someone would do that." Oscar finished.**

" **Raven would do that," Ruby glared at her pie.**

" **I thought you'd be headed for Beacon," Oscar tilted his head.**

 **Ruby turned her glare to Oscar, "Why would I go there Cinder has it?"**

" **No," Oscar shook his head, "Cinder is dead."**

" **What?" Ruby wiped her chin.**

" **Jaune Arc came down from Atlas with an Animal Army and won the Battle of the Cowards," Oscar explained, "He's King of Vale now."**

" **You're lying," Ruby quickly shook her head.**

" **Why would I lie about that?" Oscar asked, "He's your brother right?"**

 **The mask Ruby wore to hide her emotions shattered in an instant. She almost cried when she looked into Oscar's eyes. Her hands where shaking as she reached for her coin purse.**

" **Friends don't pay," Oscar stopped her, "I can't believe I thought you were a boy. You're pretty!"**

 **Ruby smiled for the first time since the scene started, "Thanks." She got up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Take care of yourself Oscar." The screen faded to black.**

"That was interesting," Cinder nodded in appreciation, "On the surface she was a rude, but that was just a ruse."

"I guess I can forgive the atrocious table manners if it was all a cover," Summer relented.

"I guess," Taiyang also relented.

Ruby released the breath she was holding and relaxed in her chair.

…

 **As I said, I don't have a good excuse for this.**

 **Don't forget to support the Genital WarThunder P/a/treon!**

 **I'll see y'all next time!**


End file.
